


don't worry kids, there's enough demonic possession to go around

by fanculo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack Treated Seriously, my own bs interpretation of the demon, this can kinda be interpreted as shippy or platonic ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanculo/pseuds/fanculo
Summary: Seth and Finn wake up in each other's bodies, to their dismay.





	don't worry kids, there's enough demonic possession to go around

**Author's Note:**

> bodyswap is one of my absolute favorite dumb/cheesy tropes and I love seth and finn's dynamic so this happened.
> 
> anyway, I wrote this a few months ago and never got around to posting it. we're playing pretty loosely with timelines here but it's supposed to be set sometime early 2018 when none of these people are injured and seth and finn have had some friendly interaction.

Seth really didn't want to wake up this morning. He felt glued to the mattress. He would be completely content laying in his bed forever. He had no work until the evening, so nothing could interrupt his late morning sleep today.

 

_ Who are you? _

 

Okay, except maybe a strange and creepy sounding voice he'd never heard before speaking directly in his ear. Seth's eyes shot open. “Who said that?” He gasped. What the fuck was going on?

 

_ Hmm, This is different,  _ The voice mused.

 

Was that voice... inside his head? He didn't think his head had been hit that hard last match. But, yeah that voice was definitely from his brain. This was it. Seth was finally going fucking crazy.

 

_ You’re not crazy. _

 

After hearing the voice again, Seth shot up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes, feeling extremely off kilter. This whole weird-voice-thing was seriously creepy. It was making him feel like his whole body was off its axis, not just his brain. Seth rubbed his temples frustratedly. And his head was— wait a second. Hair. Hair? What happened to his long and lovingly cared for locks?! He touched the back of his head in alarm and felt the rough, short hairs. A BUZZCUT? Forget the creepy voice in his head, his fucking hair was gone.

 

Seth's brain whirled. The first thought he had was Ambrose. Yes— last night he and Finn had gone out with Dean— this must be some idiotic prank pulled by Dean. It wouldn’t be the first time Dean had pulled a prank on him while he was asleep, but this was just plain cruel. 

 

Seth looked around for a mirror in the hotel room to see how extensive the damage was, but he realized his stuff wasn’t in the places he usually left it. He frowned. Another weird thing about this morning to add to the list. Today was not turning out to be the relaxing day Seth hoped for.  And to make matters worse, Seth still felt that unsettling voice in the back of his head. He could sense its amusement at his confusion.

 

Seth stood up from his bed and found the doorway to the bathroom. He turned to the mirror, and when he saw the reflection he gasped.

 

“FINN?!” Seth yelled. In the mirror it was Finn’s face exclaiming in shock.

 

_ Surprise! _ The voice in his head said gleefully.

-

 

Finn wasn't having a much better morning.

 

He woke up feeling bleary-eyed and heavy. Last night he had gone out with Seth and Dean, and had drank maybe more than he should have. He didn’t remember exactly how the night went down, but everything felt off and itchy and weirdly quiet and there was something tickling his shoulders— oh. He had long hair. That wasn't right. Hm. Finn looked down at his torso and frowned. That wasn't right either. None of this was right.

 

Okay. Finn closed his eyes and breathed in hard, trying to get his head straight. So he wasn't in the right body. That was apparent. Next step: figuring out whose body this was, contacting them, and asking pretty please may I have my body back I liked it fine the way it was before, thank you. And then everything would be sorted out and Finn would never have to wake up with hair he hadn’t grown himself again.

 

Finn glanced down at his new abs again. He felt a little creepy ogling someone else's abs, but oh well. It had to be done. They did look awfully familiar, in fact. Like they were abs he had spent at least some time looking at before. Plus the long hair, and his beard was longer than he remembered it being last night…

 

“I'm Seth,” Finn spoke out loud, and then immediately recoiled upon hearing his voice. His accent combined with Seth's voice was jarring. He laughed to himself at the bizarreness of the situation. And, huh– apparently Seth’s Waluigi laugh belonged to him now. Delightful.

 

Finn scratched at his new beard, trying to think of a game plan. It was so quiet. Too quiet to think. He couldn't put his finger on why, though. It was frustrating. He shook his head. Focus. If he was in Seth's body, Seth was probably in Finn's body, which was last in Finn's hotel room… With Finn's phone.

 

That was it! He spotted the hotel phone on the nightstand, and quickly reached over to grab it, and then paused for a second to remember his own phone number.

 

Finn waited for a few rings. No answer. He dialed the number again. If Seth didn’t answer the phone, Finn was seriously going to have a breakdown. He liked to think that he was good at handling bad situations, but this was getting to be too much.

 

“Um...Hello?” a very uncomfortable and American version of Finn’s voice answered.

 

“This is Finn. Are you Seth?” Finn said with relief.

 

“Yes, yes I am, thank god, you've got the same, uh, problem?” Seth breathed out. Finn could hear the relief in his voice as well.

 

“Aye. Any idea how to fix this?”

 

“I really don't know, but we need to figure something out, because, Finn, no offense, but your brain's got fucking issues. I'm hearing voices and shit. It's awful.” Seth said.

 

“Oooh,” that explained the eerie silence Finn felt. Balor must be attached to Finn’s body and not his mind, and now Seth had to deal with the demon king's presence. It had been so long since Finn hadn't lived with Balor’s presence constantly at the back of his mind that he had forgot what living without him was like.

 

“That's Balor, Seth. I warned you about him, didn't I?” Finn said, the slightest bit amused. A small part of him felt like this was Seth’s just desserts for his disrespect towards Balor before their title match.

 

“The 'Demon King'? I thought that was just some gimmicky BS you made up for TV!” Seth said, panic clear in his voice.

 

Finn huffed, insulted. Yeah, the demonic being he’d been keeping barely under control for years was just gimmicky BS. He was about to make a smart reply when Seth started panicking again.

 

“Oh, fuck, he's talking in my brain again! Make him stop, Finn!”

 

“Well, maybe don't insult a thousand-year-old demon that lives in your current body, Seth.” Finn retorted.

 

Seth made an incredulous noise. Hard to deny Finn’s logic.

 

“Well,” Seth said resignedly. “If we can't figure out how to fix this right now, you should probably work on your American accent.”

-

Seth and Finn agreed to pretend to be each other until they could figure out a way to reverse their freaky friday. The problem was way too weird to explain to any of their friends, and they probably wouldn't believe it anyway. Although Seth still suspected Dean had something to do with the swap.

 

Finn had a pretty good American accent, and Seth’s Irish accent… Well, Seth would try his best not to talk too often. They could do this. All they had to do was get through a day or two until one of them came across a way to magically undo all of this bullshit. Easy as pie. They didn't even have any matches scheduled for the next couple days, so they didn't have to worry about opening that particular can of worms yet.

 

Seth figured he had everything under control, he could try his best to lay low and stay in his hotel room, except for occasional visits to the gym and grocery store. He would make it work. Unfortunately, he and Finn decided to meet up in person to discuss the issue, so Seth would be leaving his hotel room earlier than he would have liked.

 

And to Seth’s annoyance, Finn was an extremely social person who talked to everyone on the damn roster. The very second he stepped out of his hotel room, someone waylayed him.

 

“Hey! Finn!” A voice Seth recognized as Sami Zayn called out. He pretended not to notice Sami for a second and fiddled with the door handle. He had to prepare himself for this. He had never been close with Sami, so he wasn’t sure what Sami and Finn’s dynamic was. Dean hung out with Sami sometimes, and from what had heard, Sami was a great guy. And Seth really didn’t want to ruin any of Finn’s friendships, so he was going to try his best.

 

“Hello!” Seth said cheerily, doing his best to channel Finn’s upbeat energy. He could feel that asshole demon Balor leering at him in the background. “Can’t you make yourself useful instead of making fun of me constantly?” He muttered to the demon.

 

“What was that?” Sami asked brightly.

 

Seth paused. “Um, nothing.” Did Sami know about the demon? Did Finn share with his friends that he was living with an actual demonic entity adding annoying commentary to his every waking moment? Finn had never told Seth. Well, he tried to tell Seth, but it went over his head. Nevermind.

 

Sami look at Finn curiously. “Alright, well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?” He questioned. “Maybe catch a movie or just talk at a restaurant.”

 

Seth looked around, hoping to find an excuse not to be awkward around Sami for any longer. “I would, but I think I’m coming down with something.” Seth cringed at his shitty Irish accent. Also at his horrible lie.

 

“You know what, you do look off today,” Sami said, looking at Seth kindly. Stupid Sami and his stupid kind eyes. He was a good person and Seth felt like he was deceiving him. It made him feel like a prick. “How about we watch Netflix in the hotel room, then? I can make food for you.”

 

Sami really was too nice. He had offered to make Seth food. Now Seth would look like an asshole if he declined. 

 

On a whim, Seth replied, “Okay, can I invite F- uh, Seth over too?”

 

“Seth?” Sami asked confusedly. He scrunched up his face. Seth felt like an idiot. Why would Sami want anything to do with him? Seth had just thought it might make hanging out with Finn’s friends easier if Finn was actually there.

 

“You and Seth have gotten pretty close, huh?” Sami smiled. “Sure, I should probably hang out with him more anyway since you like him so much!”

 

Seth breathed out in relief. His head was buzzing. Stupid anxiety. He could barely hear Sami saying “See you tonight!” as Seth waved goodbye unthinkingly.

 

Seth was definitely going to go to the gym and blow off some steam later. Preferably with earbuds in, blasting his favorite not-so-guilty pleasure emo band. Seth looked down at Finn’s phone. They had both shared their phone passwords with each other so they could keep in contact. Seth smiled. It was time to update Finn’s Spotify account.

-

Finn was only doing slightly better in Seth’s body.

 

He didn’t have to worry about Balor right now, but his anxiety over how Seth was dealing with it was building the longer he thought about it.

 

He had asked Seth if they could meet up in person. He told him it would be easier to discuss in-person figuring out a way to reverse this mess, which was true, but it wasn’t Finn’s only motive. His real reason for asking to meet was to talk to Seth about controlling Balor. It would get really bad really fast if the demon was unleashed while Finn was away from his body, and he was gonna take some preventative measures.

 

Before Finn headed out, he wanted to take a shower to clear his head. Would Seth be okay with that? It felt a little intrusive, but he had to get undressed at some point anyway…  

 

-

 

Seth was waiting for Finn to show up at the small cafe they had agreed to meet in. He logically knew that it would be his body walking through that doorway, but it was still shocking seeing his own face and body walk towards him, looking all sorts of uncomfortable.

 

Finn sat down across from Seth and grabbed a menu. 

 

“Man, this is so weird.” Seth blurted out.

 

“I know!” Finn said. “I didn’t realize I looked… Like that, up close.”

 

“Yeah,” Seth agreed. “I look even more handsome in person.” Finn rolled his eyes and Seth laughed.

 

“Hey, did you hear that? No more waluigi laugh! Now my laugh is adorable. It's like a little ‘tee-hee’. I could get used to this body.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes and then glanced at the menu. “Yeah, about that. How are you handling Balor? Do you think that you’ve got him under control?”

 

Seth sobered up at the mention of the demon. “Well…” he started. “When I’m not thinking about him, it doesn’t bother me, but when I’m not distracted, he’s more...There.”

 

Finn nodded. It seemed like the demon wasn’t giving Seth too much of a hard time. Maybe his years of training and control had been ingrained in his body. Or maybe the demon had tamed over the years.

 

“Before I had control over it, I used to blackout for periods of time and I never knew what I’d done in the missing time.” Finn admitted.

 

“That sounds awful.” Seth said. 

 

“It was. But I don’t view Balor as a burden anymore. I’m always in control, so he’s simply another tool in my arsenal.”

 

The way Finn talked about the demon was so casual. It struck Seth that maybe he hadn’t yet seen Finn at full strength. Who knows how much Finn was holding back during their Summerslam match? It certainly felt like he was giving Seth his all, but it could have been only a fraction of Balor’s strength. He himself could feel the constant push of the demon at the back of his mind now, wanting to take over. His feelings on Finn had changed a lot in the past couple hours.

 

The waitress approached them, asking if she could get them anything, and breaking Seth’s train of thought. Seth glanced at the menu again. “I think I want a grilled cheese,”

 

“Uh, no you don’t.” Finn said sternly. He looked down at his own menu. “You can get yogurt.”

 

Seth and Finn exchanged heated looks, silently arguing but trying their best not to alarm the waitress. Finn looked pointedly at Seth. Of course Seth knew that Finn ate a little more healthily than he did to maintain his freakishly low body fat, but it was just one grilled cheese. Finn’s body, Finn’s rules, though.

 

“I’ll just get coffee, then.” Seth said resentfully. Finn grumbled but gave up and just ordered coffee too.

 

The waitress left, and Seth turned to Finn. “Just one grilled cheese, man.”

 

“You are not stealing my cheat day, Seth!” Finn said, patting his abs instinctually.

 

While they were waiting for their drinks, the topic of conversation turned back to the demon and Finn gave Seth some general advice about keeping it under wraps. Stuff like how Balor got harder to control when he was angry, that working out was a good way to keep focused, and that the more he talked to his friends, the more Balor seemed to fade into the background.

 

Seth wanted to laugh. Of course Finn’s life was like some kind of cheesy anime where the solution to every problem was friendship. Unfortunately for Seth, he couldn’t hang out with his actual friends right now, because they barely knew his current body. Nothing against Sami Zayn, but he would rather be venting to Dean and Roman about all his problems than having a Netflix date with Sami.

 

“By the way, it’s fine if I shower in your body, right? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Finn’s voice broke into Seth’s thoughts.

 

He grinned. “Are you kidding me? I looked at your dick as soon as I stopped freaking out about the voice inside your head. It’s not bad, by the way.”

 

“Uh… Thanks?” Finn said, reddening slightly. “You… Yeah. Okay.”

 

Seth looked at him in amusement. Seeing his own face blush was interesting. It was also interesting seeing himself smile that much. He usually had a small case of resting bitch face, and Finn had whatever the opposite of that was. Resting happy face.

 

“Oh, hey. You left my hair down.” Seth noted.

 

Finn scratched at his head instinctively. “I didn’t know what to do with it. I’ve never dealt with long hair before.”

 

“You’re lucky it’s still damp from your shower, it poofs out when it’s dry. It’s awful.” Seth leaned forward and grabbed Finn’s wrist, startling him a little. “Hair tie. Right where I left it.”

 

Seth tried to explain how to put his hair up into a bun, but after many failed attempts by Finn, Seth accepted that he couldn’t do it himself, and gave up on being a teacher and just did it for him. It felt odd for Seth to tie someone else’s hair up, he was used to doing it from a different angle, and it took him more tries than it usually would. Finn stayed silent while Seth was working, and he could hear Finn’s breathing in the quiet cafe. It was oddly intimate.

 

The waitress brought their coffee over while Seth was finishing up and the two of them were still standing up next together by their table.

 

“You guys are cute.” She remarked with a smile.

 

Seth sat back down in his chair hastily and looked over “Uh, we’re not…”

 

The waitress looked at Seth knowingly. She didn’t say anything, just set their coffee down and left with a wink.

 

Finn didn’t say anything about the comment, so Seth decided to move past it. They chatted together as they finished their coffee, and Seth found himself enjoying Finn’s company. Maybe he and Finn  _ should _ hang out more, like Sami seemed to think they were doing.

 

-

 

Finn was currently sitting in his car hyping himself up to call Dean, because Seth was completely convinced that Dean had something to do with their predicament. Finn didn't want to have to call Dean, but admittedly he would probably be able to help them out somewhat. For some reason, neither Finn nor Seth could remember what happened last night, aside from going out with Dean. It was especially suspect that they couldn’t remember anything, because although Finn was open to getting drunk occasionally, Seth almost never drank. 

 

Finn was about to press call, when a text message popped up from Seth.

 

_ BTW, sami is coming over 2night and ur gonna b there _

 

Finn smiled and shot back a quick “k.” Hanging out with Sami was something he always looked forward to. But now it was time to call Dean. Finn was casual friends with Dean, but he found him hard to talk to and usually was only around him in group settings. Like last night.

 

He pressed the contact in Seth’s phone named “Dean Machine” (Finn chuckled to himself at that.) and then hit call.

 

“Eeeehhhh?” Dean answered after a few rings. He sounded groggy, like he had woken up seconds ago.

 

“Hey, bro.” Finn answered in his best Seth Voice. ‘Bro’ was something Seth said a lot, right?

 

“Fuck you want?” Dean grumbled.

 

Finn snorted. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

“Yeah, my beauty sleep.” Dean said, audibly yawning over the phone.

 

Dean's manners. Wow. “Do you answer the phone like this for everyone or just your best friends?” Finn said with annoyance. He usually wouldn’t act that abrasive, especially to Dean, who was always nice to Finn despite his oddities, but being Seth was making him feel less agreeable. Seth had some mettle for him to live up to.

 

“Man, fuck you, Rollins.” 

 

And then Dean hung up on him.

 

Well shit. Finn hit the call button again, crossing his fingers as hard as he could that Dean didn’t actually hate Seth now thanks to him.

 

Dean answered after only half a ring, and Finn suspected that Dean hung up on people a lot and was expecting him to call back.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Finn sighed.

 

“Huh.” Dean said, sounding impressed. Apparently Finn wasn’t channelling Seth’s hardheadedness well enough. “What do you want?” 

 

“To clear some things up about last night, that’s all.” Finn said, antsy. 

 

“Clear some things up…. You sound like a lawyer, dude. We got smashed last night. Can I sleep now?”

 

“No. Do you remember if anything... _ weird _ happened?”

 

Dean sighed. “If I tell you a witch may or may not have laid a curse on you and Finn last night in the form of poetry, and it definitely wasn’t my fault, can I go back to sleep?”

 

“ _ What?! _ ” Finn exclaimed.

 

“I kind of liked her poem honestly. It was dope. She did not like that I called her Sabrina the Old Hag, though—”

 

“Stop! Stop.” Finn rubbed at his temples. A witch. A fucking witch. Not that he was one to make fun of magic and all that stressful supernatural shit, but seriously, a fucking witch? 

 

“Dean.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean responded.

 

“Do you happen remember what the curse was? Or any of what she said to us?” Finn asked, a sense of urgency underlying in his words.

 

“Well, after I deflected my slightly rude comments about her towards you guys, she broke out her evil poetry.” Dean said. “Hmmm. She said definitely said something about teaching you guys a lesson, but I don’t remember the exact wording. Maybe she rhymed ‘lesson’ with ‘stressin’.”

 

“I don’t care about the poem!” Finn said exasperatedly. “Just tell me about the main idea!”

 

Dean huffed. “I don’t know, I was getting distracted, okay? Why do you care anyway?”

 

Finn groaned. If he and Seth really had been cursed by a witch, the information that was most important to him was how permanent this curse was. Because if he had to spend the rest of his life as Seth, well… Finn didn’t want to think about it. It wouldn’t be pleasant. Magic sucks.

 

-

 

Seth was finally getting in his gym time. He had left Finn to fend for himself calling Dean, and only felt a little bad. Working out in Finn’s body was going to be different. He didn’t want to do any hardcore crossfit in case it strained Finn’s body too much. Seth wasn’t sure what Finn’s normal routine was, but he would just figure something out as he went.

 

Only two minutes had gone by since Seth entered the gym when he was assailed by someone jumping onto his back.

 

Seth didn't mean to get angry. He really didn't; but he had felt tension growing in him all day, like a cord about to snap. And so when he thought someone was attacking him from behind, something instinctual in him made him spin around in rage, snarling.

 

“Finn!” The assailant cried out. “Calm down! It's just me.”

 

Seth could barely see, oddly, he felt like he wasn't in control of his own eyes. But he forced his anger down, hearing the soft voice, remembering where he was. Coming back to himself.

 

“Bayley.” He said sheepishly.

 

Bayley gently touched his shoulder. “Your eyes went black… are you doing okay?” Her voice was clearly full of concern, which just made Seth feel even more guilty for lashing out. He was mean to Bayley and  _ she _ asked him if he was okay. Finn's friends were all too nice.

 

“I'm so sorry,” he managed to get out. Seth hated apologizing but for some reason he found himself doing it all too often.

 

“No, I'm sorry for surprising you. I know it can be hard for you to deal with… you know, your roommate.” Bayley said.

 

Seth was oddly endeared by Bayley referring to the demon as his “roommate.” It was a tame way to put it, to say the least.

 

Seth still felt bad that Bayley was apologizing to him, though, but after thinking for a second, he knew what he had to do to make this right. He stretched his arms out.

 

“How 'bout it?” Seth grinned. “Make-up hug?”

 

Bayley beamed back at him, and jumped towards his outstretched arms.

 

-

 

Hanging out with Sami that evening turned out to be just what they needed. Sami had come prepared with snacks, to Seth’s delight. They all settled in and watched whatever movie the hotel happened to have free, which ended up being a random Fast and Furious movie. The group had fun cheering whenever the Rock showed up on screen, (“You know, the Rock is kind of my—Seth’s extended family,”) throwing popcorn and having a great time. At one point the Rock did a particularly cool stunt, and they got just a little too rowdy for their hotel room neighbor who decided to bang angrily on their door.

 

Seth, apparently being the only one in the room with any nerve, got up to answer the door. He looked back at the other two and barely stifled a burst of laughter at two huddled on the couch in anticipation.

 

“Hello?” He said diplomatically after pulling open the door. He was Finn today, after all, and Finn was polite. Sami peered towards the door, giggling, and the real Finn elbowed him to be quiet playfully.

 

“You are being very loud,” A booming Bulgarian voice answered.

 

“Sorry Rusev,” Seth answered. “But it couldn’t have been us. We were just sleeping. I heard something that sounded like Dean and Roman down the hall, though.”

 

Sami was changing colors with the effort to stay quiet. Finn turned to him disbelievingly. “He didn’t!” Finn mouthed.

 

“Yeah, I know. Those two, nothing but trouble. Go give them a piece of your mind!” Seth encouraged, and then closed the door enthusiastically.

 

Seth turned around to face Sami and Finn. The three of them remained quiet for a moment. 

 

“Really, Finn?!” Sami exclaimed.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, the demon’s plan was to eat Rusev, and I vetoed that one.” Seth said matter-of-factly.

 

They all fell into peals of laughter.

 

-

 

“I’m gonna use the bathroom, lads.” Finn said midway through the next movie, leaving Sami and Seth in the room alone. Seth fell silent, not sure how to act around just Sami. Sami turned towards Seth.

 

“Hey, Finn. I just want to say…” Sami trailed off. Seth blanched, desperately hoping Sami wouldn’t confess something really deep that he only wanted to Finn to know.

 

“Don’t feel compelled,” Seth said awkwardly.

 

“No, it’s just… I wasn’t too sure about you, well, getting so close Seth and all, you know, given his history.” It was Sami’s turn to look awkward. “But it’s hard not to like him. I just wanna tell you— well, I approve.” He scratched the back of his neck. “But if he ever tries anything chair-related I won’t hesitate to Helluva Kick him.”

 

Seth didn’t say anything. There was a lot that was taking him a minute to process. Sami insulting his past, firstly, but that was deserved in Seth’s opinion, never having forgiven himself for that particular bit of stupidity. And then there was the fact that Sami seemed to be interpreting their relationship like, well. A relationship.

 

“Wait, a minute, are you giving us your blessing?” Seth squinted.

 

Sami looked around shiftily, visibly confused. 

 

“Are me and...Seth dating?” Seth said, bewildered.

 

“You’re not dating?” Sami asked earnestly. 

 

An uncomfortable silence followed. Seth and Sami stared at each other.

 

Without warning, the bathroom clanged open. “Heyo,” Finn said cheerfully. He looked around at the two awkward looking men. 

 

“Why'd you two get so quiet? Were ya talking about me?” Finn teased. 

 

Seth opened his mouth to talk but was at a loss for words, and ended up just making a dumb face. Sami stammered out random syllables in an attempt to reply.

 

“Just teasin,” Finn laughed, clapping Sami on the shoulder. He settled back in on the couch, between Sami and Seth. 

 

“Obviously,” Sami said sheepishly. 

 

-

Finn and Seth had fallen asleep leaning on each other during the movie. Sami decided to let them sleep on the couch together, even though they would doubtlessly have awfuls cricks in their necks tomorrow. They really were adorable together; Sami didn't know how Finn thought he could play dumb about something like this. And to Sami of all people! He was a little insulted, to be honest, that Finn didn't think one of his closest friends could pick up on his relationship.

 

He never could stay mad at Finn though. And the Irishman always had good intentions for everything he did, even if it seemed off to Sami. One last time, he glanced at Finn and Seth peacefully leaned against the other's shoulder before retreating into his bed. He felt distinctively calm before falling asleep.

-

 

It was the second time in the past two days that Seth had woken up feeling weirdly off and disoriented. He was crammed next to someone on a couch. He had apparently fallen asleep sitting up, leaning up against someone. Ugh, this was why he had back problems. This and every other part of his life, actually, his back never really could catch a break. Seth forced his eyes open, and all the madness of the last day came rushing back to him. Including the fact that the person next to him on the couch was Finn.

 

More importantly, Seth realized, it wasn't just Finn, it was Finn's body. Which meant Seth was also in his own body. Seth was in his own body! He had never thought being himself would be so exciting to him, but a lot can happen in a day.

 

He had no idea how they had gotten back to normal, maybe the curse wore off, maybe they had learned some Important Lesson and reversed the spell. It didn't matter to Seth, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. All that mattered was that the weirdness was OVER for him and Finn. And speaking of Finn, he had to share the news with him. 

 

“Finn!” Seth said brightly, excited let him know what happened. He shook Finn's shoulder to rouse him, trying his best to be gentle. “Wake up!”

 

“Huh?” Finn said with confusion, blinking awake groggily, and clearly not sure what was going on.

 

“We're back in our own bodies! The weird magic curse reversed itself!” 

 

Finn’s eyes went wide, snapping into full consciousness at the news. He looked down at himself. “I'm me!”

 

“Yes! And I'm me!” Seth leapt off the couch, unable to contain his enthusiasm. “My hair is back! And I'm not short anymore!”

 

“My perfect abs are back!” Finn teased back. Seth laughed.

 

“And— the demon is back with its rightful owner.” Seth said, in only a slightly more serious tone. Before yesterday he hadn't even believed the demon was real, and today he had a newfound respect for Finn for dealing with Balor.

 

Finn and Seth both fell silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, to Seth. He felt completely comfortable in Finn's presence. They both had found a new appreciation for each other, in a way. And even though Seth was happy to be back to normal, it was an experience walking in someone else's shoes, and Seth felt closer to Finn than ever for it.

 

Sami walked out of the bedroom, breaking the moment up. He was rubbing his eyes, none too happy at having been woken up by all the excitement this early in the day. “What's with all the commotion first thing in the morning?”

 

Finn and Seth both turned to look at Sami, wearing matching grins.

 

“It's just a very good morning today.” Finn beamed.

 

Sami scratched his head. “If you say so.” 


End file.
